To Tired To Sleep
by Ohyesidid
Summary: Dean is tired but he can't stop thinking and can't sleep either, so his mind wonders to his life and what it has become. Very short one-shot.


I do not own Supernatural or the characters. This is just a little something that came to me today hope you like it.

88888888888888888888888888

Dean was tired and worn down after years of hunting all things Supernatural and it was starting to show. He was spending a lot of time trying to sleep or staring at the ceiling while Sam slept in the next bed. He spent his childhood learning everything he could.

Learning which gun was the best to use when going after a werewolf or the best way to sharpen knifes.

Dean spent hours training with guns and even bows and arrows; he could tell you the quickest way to dig a grave with a spirit trying to stop you. And the best way to get holy water on a demon to get the most results, and he did it well.

John Winchester made sure both of his boys knew how to shot and throw, and how to protect themselves. Dean could put a salt line down with his eyes closed and clean his guns asleep.

So add to that constant gigs, demons, and research he was a very smart guy when it came to the supernatural. Not to mention watching over Sam was a lot of work, Dean loved his kid brother he really did.

But sometimes Sam was a lot of work, he was hung up on Jessica for a while. And then with dad missing I had to constantly watch him and he wasn't sleeping. Then the nightmares he was having would keep Dean up too.

But it got better and they got closer for a little while, until Dean lost his soul and then Sam went into protective mode. Always watching him and trying to take care of him, thankfully it all worked itself out and everything was back to normal.

So, after 26 years of hunting it all was starting to take its toll on him. Years of hunting and constant driving around all over the country to save innocent people, because that is what he does, save people. Maybe it was his mother dying or that time when Sam left to go to school.

And dad with his military style implanted in me since my early childhood that we help people because that's what we do. They can't do it for themselves so we have to help them, to avenge mom and we did it for a long time.

But now after all this time Dean is tired from it all but he doesn't know how to stop or if he even really wants to. Hunting and Sam have been his life for so long he wouldn't know what else to do if he could do something else.

It's in his blood now to help people and fight off the supernatural with Sam and it is the only life he has ever known.

And as much as Dean loved and respected his dad he didn't want to become him. A man so lost in his revenge and absolute in his mission he had little time for anything else. This is why Dean makes the time to talk to pretty girls and take that extra hour to do something with Sam.

To stop at the bars and diners for some pie, because when the hunt takes you over there isn't much left to hold onto. Dean has seen good hunters, hunters who have some legend following them crash and burn.

Or make a mistake that gets them killed or an innocent person killed. But even Dean Winchester has his breaking point and he is reaching it.

After so many years hunting Dean needed a break but he wasn't going to take on not now and certainly not later. There is always someone who needed saving or a demon who needed to be hunted, it is a lifelong job.

Once you're in you don't get out, it is a lifelong commitment and it is very hard work.

So today Dean will let Sam drive as he takes a nap, maybe it will help maybe it won't. But at least it is a start and tomorrow he can worry about everything else when he wakes up. He may be tired but that will never stop him from doing his job.

Just like it will never stop him from protecting Sam or fighting against all things supernatural that want to hurt regular people and Dean will never stop.

Sam is starting to notice too, and that is saying something as he has been preoccupied up his own problems. Dean will catch him staring sometimes or wanting to drive for no reason that he can give. But he can tell he has noticed the change in his brother.

The way he would drag sometimes and how the hunt was all he really thought about, also the way he would sleep but be completely restless during the day. He would eat but it was more out of the motions than anything else.

So Sam would demand to drive or stop at a motel even if they could have driven through because Dean needed it. And that is what brothers do; they help each other out when they need it.

77777777777777777777777777777

Just a short little one shot that I had sitting on my computer. Hope you like it.

8888888888888888888

the characters. This is just a little something that popped in my head today hope you like it.


End file.
